injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Quinn/Arkham
Not to be confused with Arkham Knight Harley Quinn. :"AHQ" redirects here. You may be looking for Animated Harley Quinn. Arkham Harley Quinn can only be unlocked to be freely promoted through online challenges of the console game. She can also be obtained as a guaranteed drop from the Arkham Asylum Pack or very rarely (estimated 1% chance) from Gold Booster Packs, but neither will unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy Harley Quinn Arkham is one of Injustice Mobile's most feared support characters. Her second special makes her the ultimate benefactor; she can heal the team, give them a damage boost, or throw a bomb that can't be blocked. Her strong health boost is most sought after, giving her team a lot of endurance. However, her infamy comes from an update that not only significantly raised her base stats but also gave her passive a new, additional effect: 50% chance of special 2 breaking block on every hit for Arkham teammates (including Arkham Knight characters as of the 2.8 update). This is much more dangerous than "halfway between blocked and unblocked", since if a single hit breaks block, all the following hits will be unblocked - and their special 2s tend to do several hits and have high damage. The very high and unavoidable damage makes Arkham teams a true terror in multiplayer defence. This update is also likely the reason for the introduction of the Arkham Asylum Pack. As of the 2.8 update, her passive will now give The Arkham Knight or Batman/Arkham Knight's special 2s a chance of unblockable. Interactions Good With *'Arkham teammates as noted in her passive.' *[[Tantu Totem|'Tantu Totem']]: Her special 2 does not do damage if you use the Health boost or the damage boost, essentially making her able to use it forever. *[[The Joker/Batman Ninja|'Lord Joker/Batman Ninja']]: With the help of Lord Joker, Harley Quinn's Specials deal 20% Area-Effect Damage to the tagged out opponents. Good Against *[[Raven/Prime|'Raven/Prime']]: Her special 2 is an unblockable bomb that can knock out Raven before she can activate her passive. Additionally, Arkham characters such as Batman/Arkham Knight can do loads of damage whenever possible in a certain one hit with their special 2, bypassing Raven's passive. Countered By *'Superman/Blackest Night': Superman and his fellow Blackest Night teammates are immune to unblockables, even including Harley Quinn and her Arkham teammate Special 2 moves. *'Mother Box', Superman/Injustice 2, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Reverse Flash: All of these characters and gears will completely avoid the unblockable Special 2 of Harley and her teammates. Abilities Here are Harley Quinn's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *While she is simply titled "Arkham", she is clearly based on the version of Harley Quinn in Batman: Arkham City, which is also the only Arkham skin in console - while she interacts with Arkham Origins characters, she wasn't Harley Quinn yet in Batman: Arkham Origins. She is also listed as "Arkham City" in the console version of Injustice. *She has the same base stats as Hawkgirl/Prime. *In the earlier version of the game, her passive was "Psychotic Sidekick", but this was later changed to "Play Doctor". Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Female characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Console-Unlock Characters Category:MAX HEALTH increase Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Innate heal Category:Health boost to team Category:Health regain for team Category:Damage boost to team Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Console Skin Category:Gunners